Middleton High Examiner
by Ruysbroeck
Summary: Editorial taken from a copy of the Middleton High Examiner.Sorry couldn't download my original copy where it looked like a several page newpaper artical.


**Middleton High Examiner**

Well faithful readers this is an editorial for those of you who missed the big dance of Friday evening and were negligent in partaking in the hullabaloo, you who are living vicariously through rumors and innuendo, well its official. Middleton's premiere couple is now just that, a couple. Finally! Very late into the dance Kim Possible and her beloved cohort were seen by all who remained to be making out in the heart of the dance floor, or at least what remained of it.

Now these dances have seen many remarkable happening and I don't need to remind our readers of any of them, although hydrogen filled balloons and romantic candle light dinner are still fresh in our collective minds. But this has to take the cake. I think the only two in this school who didn't see it coming we're the two who were involved and personally I'm not entirely certain they realized the other was a member of the opposite sex.

Now for those who missed the festivities of Friday and want the official low down on the proceedings at said dance well here goes.

Most couples arrived before or shortly after the official opening of festivities dressed in their finest attire included in this number was Kim Possible and a young man who recently beginning his schooling here at Middleton High called Eric. Both strutted their stuff on the dance floor quite merrily cutting a rug, and both seeming quite happy with the others company. Most in attendance figured this was the end of Ron Stoppable's chances at love, but as we shall soon find out he had not yet been removed from the picture.

The dance hadn't even entered full swing when in crashed Stoppable anxious and flustered destroying the balloon archway. There he proceeded to spin a horrific tale about toys come to life and hell bent on causing him harm. Of course Kim immediately came to his aid, even though no toys were seen.

Minutes later, after Ron had ransacked the buffet table, Kim flew out with her cohort in toe much to the chagrin of Eric who I might add looked as if he wanted to cause Ron serious harm. Nothing like having your date whisked out from beneath your feet.

Those of us who were present at the ball will recall with some clarity at the events that transpired next. No one as yet admitted to bringing the little Diablo but needless to say many were surprised when the little toy sitting quite happily in the center of one of the tables came to life grew many times its own size and proceeded to cause monstrous amounts of mayhem in the gymnasium.

A horrifying buzz saw sprouted from one oversized hand while the other shot flames and destruction. The havoc seemed almost random in pattern, laying out evil at anything that moved cross its path. The remains of table and chairs flew around the room, decorations burned and party goers panicked and tried to escape through the few entrances.

The quick thinking of Mr. Barken saved the day. By sending the remaining balloons swirling through the air in the direction of the mechanical monstrosity, he caused its high tech weaponry to be distracted there by allowing people to escape with their lives. Then with just as much warning as when it sprouted to life it shrank back down to nothingness and lay on the floor as if nothing had ever happened.

The several students were injured in the chaos but they are doing fine and will be back in school in time for exams to begin. Lucky them.

Now it didn't seem like so many heart beats had passed since the chaos occurred before a exceptionally attractive woman entered through the rear doors of the gymnasium Her long hair was jet black and she was outfitted in a black and green skin tight suit, eyes that burned green and a smile that showed pure malious. She cleared all those away from her path with bolts of electricity that almost magically shot from her fingers. She reveled in the fear and panic she caused.

This woman stopped not far from Eric, who had not moved an inch since this nightmarish woman had pounced on the seen. He just stood there silently arms crossed half smile on his lips. With one long claw like finger she beckoned Eric to come with her "My prince your time has come!" With a wicked gaze in his eyes he swaggered after her a nasty laugh caught in his through.

With a last blast from her finger tips they passed through the doors and into a waiting helicopter. And that my loyal readers was the last we ever saw of poor Eric.

Relative calm prevailed for some time in the darkened gymnasium, people tried to collect themselves and return life to some degree of normality. The injured were taken to hospital and the heavens themselves opened up with a fantastic storm hurling lighting across the sky and rain as heavy as if someone had turned on a million fire hoses swept through the area. People now cowered inside the building afraid to leave. Some swept up the ruined decorations others tried to write down what had transpired. And the little Diablo's attacked again this time in a more organized fashion. It's attack seemed to concentrate on areas of power, lights, electrical outlets, stereo sound system, no simple balloon trick would stop it. Most of the decoration that remained was gone reduced to kindling and ash.

And once again we headed for cover as the gym was flamed to destruction. When it had finished destroying all it wished the mechanical fiend blasted its way through the wall shattering the bleachers on its way out. Those who dared look outside could see dozens of the monstrosities hurl through the sky raining devastation on major points of the city.

Then without warning they stopped, shrunk down to there tiny size once again and just lay there like the toys they were originally meant to be. It was later learned that Possible had put an end to their rain of terror.

Not long after the rain ceased and we were all huddled around a small television screen watching the outcome of the evenings pandemonium when who would slowly ramble in but Possible and Stoppable now holding hands and glancing nervously at one another. A cry went out from someone that they were finally dating and the rest of the ensemble throng who I might add had been expecting this some time ago let out a cheer.

Then for some strange unknown reason the music started again. It had not rung out since the first little Diablo came to life but now it began once more. The music was of a slow beat causing all assembled to begin a loving turn on the dance floor with their desired partners trying to forget the past hours of bedlam.

Then something strange seemed to begin as Kim and Ron looked at each other nervously, scared to take that first step into new territory. Their eyes darting in all directions worrying that others might be watching them. At first they stayed a hands breath apart quickly twirling the dance floor, then with a lurch the one disengaged and lunged into a tight hug holding fast to the other. What happened next was strangely hypnotic, the couple broke apart and all watching held their collective breath thinking that Kim and Ron would scream and run in opposite directions never to feel each others tender contact.

No they just gazed into each others eyes smiled and then it happened. Eyes closed and lips pressed together in a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. Both became quite giddy, Kim bounced in his embrace and Ron pulled his love in tight and again locked his lips with hers.

They remained in each others embrace swaying slowly in place, kissing every few moments. Neither noticed the song ending or the next beginning nor the fact that the pace of the music had increased. The world for them had shrunk down too a very small section of damaged wooden floor everything else ceased to exist. The dance ended and the lights turned on after the third song and still they stayed oblivious to all things. Reality came like a lighting strike when Mr. Barken finally broke them apart and sent them on their way home so the cleaning staff could go about their business. They were last seen leaving hand in hand faces illuminated with joy. What happened when they got home is open to a great deal of question.

There can be little double this time as to the legitimacy of this affair. No excuse could be brought forward to convince anyone that these two are not a couple. Memory serves that the last excuse "Oh no were not a couple. We're not in love, just best friends. That was the Moodulator causing my emotions to go haywire." Have you ever heard such an excuse? My sources have not been able to figure out what a moodulator is or if there ever was such a thing.

Of course several questions still remain. What happened during the battle that caused them to finally figure out how much they meant to each other? Was it something as simple as one finally admitting to the other how much they were in love? Or was it much more complicated, did one or both almost die in their desire to save the world for neither was looking to healthy on returning. Both were still damp from the storm, both showed multiple injuries. Kim's dress was badly damaged and Ron must not of had anything to wear for he arrived in a hideous powder blue tuxedo that should have been toxic waste.

The newly wed couple, for there is double in no one's mind about who will be first down the isle when school is completed or if not down the isle then a large ring upon her finger. Neither have been available for comment on what transpired and sources close to the couple had no answers only some scattered comments.

"Those two losers were just made for each other. What ever happened I don't know and frankly don't care." Commented one person who wished her identity remained anonymous.

Another stated she had no idea on what transpired between the two for they had not spoken to her as yet or what had happened to Eric but was "Incredibly happy for the two of them and was quite sure that things would work out."

So folks it looks like the rumours that began many years ago in grade school have finally come to pass that Ron and Kim are finally together. Not that anyone figured that they could come between the two and survive although surprisingly enough several attempts were made on either side and with no shock quickly failed. So with that I will wish the new found couple all the best and hope things turn out wonderfully for them in the years to come.

Now for those of you who were entered into the Kim finally loves Ron pool the time of first Kiss was 10:42 Barken time. The winner is being checked out and confirmed, that persons name will be released at the printing of the paper next week


End file.
